Digimon Crystal Warriors Season 1
by CassidyDragonGirl19510
Summary: REWRITTEN   Years ago a Great War broke out in the Digital World. The cause of this war was because of a Digimon known as Boogiemon and his men, he wanted great power and would stop at nothing to get that power.
1. Prologue

_Hi Dragongirl19510 here_

_So I have decided to start from the beginning and rewrite my entire Crystal Warriors Story reason why well I hit a really big road block and everything I wrote just sounded stupid so I thought I'll just start again _

_Before I begin just a few notes_

_Although they don't appear in this chapter Kitty and Melanie names have changed to Kacie and Monica_

_There are now Digidestined as well as crystal warriors they play a bigger part later on but they are still seen_

_I've added a grey crystal to my crystal warriors since some people asked me why I had used every other colour apart from grey so a new girl has been added and she'll will appear later_

_I have also added Boy Crystal Warriors so you'll get to see them as well_

_Each Crystal Warrior now has a partner they act as guardians of the Crystal_

_There are also 2 types of Digivolution happening now but I won't spoil that_

_And finally this is a complete rewrite so it may not follow the same line as my original story_

_So without further ado let's begin_

**Prologue**

Years ago a Great War broke out in the Digital World. The cause of this war was because of a Digimon known as Boogiemon and his men, he wanted great power and would stop at nothing to get that power. Most Digimon were afraid of what would happen to them if they stood up to Boogiemon except some. 9 of these Digimon banded together and they stood up to Boogiemon and succeeded in sealing his soul inside a cursed box for all of time, unfortunately though the brave Digimon used their own lives to seal him away. In one last effort to save their beloved heroes Lightmon and Darkmon the guardians of the Digital world sealed there remaining spirits inside 9 Crystals but using just a tiny fragment of Digimons data Lightmon and Darkmon created 2 guardians for each of the crystals.. Those 9 warriors were later known as the 9 Crystal Warriors. For many years the peace of the Digital world was retained until on a dark day when somehow a human being released Boogiemon from his prison. Now reborn he merged with this human and together they became BioBoogiemon. They began wrecking havoc once again on the Digital World and its people. As revenge for sealing him away BioBoogiemon planned to use the 9 Crystal Warriors to destroy the Digital World, but before he could Lightmon and Darkmon escaped with the Crystals and took them to Earth. But it was not meant to be BioBoogiemon found them and attacked them on there way to the Human World, the Crystals were shattered as a result of the battle and in one last effort to make sure they didn't fall into his hand the Lightmon and Darkmon scattered the broken fragments of Crystal and the guardians across the Human World. Angered by their actions BioBoogiemon imprisoned them in Human Bodies. Now the search is on to find those fragments of Crystals before the other side does.


	2. Episode 1

**Digimon Crystal Warriors**

**Episode 1**

**First Encounters are always Bad**

It was a stormy night that night, drops of rain fell from the sky hitting the concrete floor as fast as speeding bullets. Dark thunder clouds covered the midnight sky only letting the light of the full moon occasionally break through to the surface below. An eerie wind screamed its way through the streets of people as they frantically scurried about in an attempt to get out of the storms clutches. The sound of quickened breathes broke the silence of one of many deserted alleyways as a cloaked figure ran through its darkness. The figure stopped and leaned their back against the cold, wet wall. Their breathing still heavy while they clutched at the crumbling brick wall. As a light above the figure flickered on parts of the figures red clothing could been seen from underneath the soaked, white cape which fluttered rapidly in stormy wind. In the distance they could hear the sirens of what they presumed was probably police cars and maybe an ambulance depending on how worse the situation had gotten.

"_That was too close Cassidy," an annoyed, low females voice rang out from somewhere inside Cassidy head._

"Oh be quiet Kaida," Cassidy muttered as she listened to the sirens fade into the abyss. She gave a sigh of relief and once she was sure it was safe she pulled her hood down revealing her shoulder length, spiky, red hair and her red mask which covered the area around her red eyes. As she continued to walk down the alleyway the voice came back this time sounding more serious.

"_Cassidy I'm serious you were nearly caught that time," Kaida replied "Why must you do this?" the voice asked solemnly._

"Because they all deserved it Kaida, you know that," Cassidy muttered angrily lowering her head as she clenched her fist tighter at her sides with pure anger while continuing to walk through the darkened alleyway.

"_Cassidy…," Kaida trailed off,_ as she could feel her human partner visibly shaking from rage. But this didn't last long as Cassidy was soon brought back to reality by the sound of a siren getting closer to her hiding place.

"Quick, let's get out of here before they find us," Cassidy muttered frantically not even bothering to raise her head when she spoke. In a quick motion she pulled her hood back up and ran down the alleyway at full speed with her cape flapping back against her in the stormy wind. From somewhere in Cassidy head Kaida sighed sadly.

"_Oh Cassidy, where is that girl I used to know?" Kaida asked herself._

* * *

Morning came thick and fast that day but the storm continued to rage on throughout the city. A dark brown haired girl sat in the back seat of her parent's car watching the trees and cars zoom past the window, as she listened to rain pelt against the mucky pain of glass window. She looked about 13 with fair skin and ice blue eyes. She had short dark brown hair which came just below her shoulder and was kept in place by a pale blue bandanna/ headband. Her attire on this day consisted of her usual white short dress with a pale blue cardigan over the top. Black socks came just above her knees and her feet were covered by blue and white converse. In her lap she had a folded up blue rain coat which was underneath her reddish school bag.

"Now Sadie, I hope you haven't forgotten that you're picking your brother up after school today," Dara Smith asked her daughter as she indicated to turn left. Dara was a middle aged woman in her late 30's who had dark brown short hair and ice blue eyes just like her daughter although hers were covered by thin black glasses. On this particular day she was sporting her grey business suit as her firm had a big meeting today with another company. On the seat next to her she had her briefcase and all her other paper work which was paper clipped, stapled and stacked up neatly.

"No mom I haven't forgotten," Sadie replied with a sigh as she turned to face her younger brother Anthony who because of his size and the new rules was stuck in a car seat even though being 10 years old. Unlike Sadie who looked like their mom, Anthony looked a splitting image of their dad even down to the black hair and hazel colored eyes. He was wearing his usual attire of t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms with a pair of trainers. In his hands he had one of his 3 most prized processions, his YuGiOh cards. They were one of the latest craze at school, well for now anyway at least until something new came out then the whole process starting all over again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home though?" Dara asked worriedly as she bit down on her nails a common family trait which she did when she was nervous "After all you heard it on the news lately about all those attacks".

"You mean the one that always involve that red head girl?" Anthony asked briefly looking up from his deck of cards to meet his mothers gaze through the cars mirror.

"Yes that's the one," Dara replied as she stopped biting her nails long enough so she could look out of her rear window "I really don't want you to walk home with her on the loose especially since we've been getting darker nights early than expected lately."

"You really don't have to worry about the girl mom. From the reports I read she only ever strikes in the dead of night, when no one is around," Sadie explained beginning to unfold her raincoat as the school came in to sight.

"Cool like a sort of phantom!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly waving his fingers about in fount of Sadie face like a ghost.

"What?" Dara panicked as she made a sudden stop outside the school gates sending all her papers flying to the floor as well as her brief case. Sadie sighed loudly and smacked her forehead quite hard with her palm.

"Look don't worry mom we'll be fine," Sadie reassured her mom who was hastily trying to pick up all her papers before they got marked, "Come on Anthony lets go before we're late," she continued giving her brother a glance before swinging the car door open and stepping outside into the bustles of kids.

"Ok Bye mom" Anthony shouted across the seat as he climbed out of the passenger's door into the pouring rain.

"What? Oh have a good day kids" Dara shot back after finally managing to pick up all her paperwork with only a few marks on them. She then indicated out of the space she was in and set off down the road to her work.

"So, do you think we'll see that phantom girl tonight?" Anthony asked after he was sure their mom was out of hearing distance.

"No and don't say things like that while mom is around, or you'll have in full scale panic mode for the rest of the day, and you know what that means," Sadie commented as she her brother ran across the concrete towards the school main building.

"Oh no…," Anthony muttered trailed off coming to a sudden halt at the thought of it another day like the last time when they had to suffer through a full day of learning about how to keep safe.

"You're exactly right!" Sadie half laughed coming to a stop just a few meters ahead of Anthony.

"How do you do that?" Anthony asked folding his arms over his chest in a pout style.

"How do I do what" Sadie asked clearly confused.

"That, when you know what I'm thinking" Anthony continued.

"Oh that, well that's what happens when you're an older sibling you learn to read your younger siblings expressions that way you know how to help them or how to get them to do what you want them to do" Sadie explained while puffing her chest out and holding her nose high up in the way in a boasting fashion.

"You're weird" Anthony simply stated while pulling a face.

"Yes I know all to well" Sadie replied while placing a hand over her head as if the emphasize a point "Now hurry up we're getting soaked, and the bell is about the go at any minute". As if on cue a loud buzzing sound rang out throughout the school echoing its way out into playground.

"Ah man" Anthony moaned as he and Sadie ran for all they were worth.

* * *

"Becky Nagai"

"Here"

"Martha Nayotake"

"Here". Form time seemed to really drag in today, though it wasn't surprising though after all the classes were much bigger this term then they had been last term. Probably because of 2 of the teachers who taught our year decided to go look for other jobs or so they said. Not only could they not get some new teachers to take over the school had insisted that at the end of last term all the classes were to be regrouped, however this only ever normally happened at the end of a school year not a term. Sadie just couldn't figure it out, but then again this storm wasn't helping her thoughts much.

"Sadie Okuma" her form tutor Mrs. Bailey shouted.

"Here" Sadie replied quickly snapping out of her thoughts. As the teacher continued down her register Sadie's thoughts began to return to her. "_I guess changing form classes in the middle of the term isn't as weird as, say, that mysterious red hair girl who attacks people for no reason or so they say on the news."_

"Cassidy Tomika" Mrs. Bailey shouted raising her eyes from the register in fount of her desk to stare at her class. There was moment of silence then the sound of chairs being scrapped across the floor and mumbled whispers of students filled the classroom but this soon stopped as the sound of the door being opened at the back of the class attracted everyone attention. Cassidy stood there by the door one of her gloved hands was resting on the door itself while the other hung limply by her side. She was dressed in her usual attire which consisted of a grey jacket, black small dress, navy blue jeans and a pair of brown, leather boots. Her shoulder length hair was tied back in its usually 2 small pigtails. She stood there for moment her only teal eye on show meeting many eyes of her fellow classmates as she stared her most common cold stare which was known by nearly everyone in the school.

"_Boy if looks could kill I think we'd all be dead right about now," Sadie thought inwardly smiling to herself. _After a couple of minutes of just standing there staring Cassidy finally closed the door and took her seat at her desk right next to the door.

After what seemed ages finally Mrs. Bailey finished the register, followed by her usual morning drone about what new things were going on around school or what clubs were starting back up before, before finally starting their math's lesson. Sadie sat forward in her desk staring intently at the board as Mrs. Bailey explained how to work out X in the equations. Occasionally Sadie glanced at others in the class, apart from her and Mitchel Gensai everyone else looked half asleep.

"Now class turn to page 12 and complete exercise 13.5 before the end of the lesson" Mrs. Bailey explained as she began walking up and down the aisle between the desks. Sadie looked at the questions in the book before beginning to work through the questions doing as much working out as she could do so she could get the extra marks.

* * *

An hour went by and another lesson started, then another one and then another one, before lunch finally came and not a moment too soon for Sadie. Apart from first and fifth lesson, Sadie hated Mondays because she had double English before lunch and then PE after lunch. At this present moment Sadie was sitting eating her lunch of bread roll and soup. Not exactly thrilling, but it would do at least to give her some energy for PE next. She bit into her hard bread roll as she stared out of the window. Sadie continued to look out of the window until the reflection of a figure was seen next to hers in the window. She turned quickly to see her best and only friend Cassidy Tomika standing next to her desk, looking at her with her arms folded across her chest. Sadie always found it strange at the fact Cassidy, even though being her best friend Cassidy still stared at her with that cold stare.

"Hi Cassidy is there something you want?" Sadie asked politely as she placed her bread roll back on the plate.

"No, nothing really, I just thought I should let you know I saw something move in your pocket," Cassidy replied while her eyes slowly began eyeing Sadie cardigan pocket. Sadie met her gaze then stared down at her pocket and saw that it was rustling slightly. She panicked and placed her hands atop of it to cover it.

"Oh, that's my um…phone," Sadie said quickly smiling a lopsided smile at the girl. Quickly realizing Cassidy wasn't buying it as her expression didn't change she quickly began to rack her brain for an excuse, "Well I'm going to the bathroom…so I'll see you later in PE," Sadie explained quickly getting up and running straight for the door, nearly knocking into a few people as she went. "_Worse excuse ever" Sadie cried in her head._

Cassidy continued to stare into the window "_Why hide things when people already know the truth Sadie?" _Cassidy thoughts reeled around her head as her teal eye changed to a light red colour.

* * *

Sadie reached the bathroom and quickly locked herself in, turning on the lights as she sat on the toilet seat. Before rummaging through her pocket and retrieving a strange object from her pocket. It was completely white with 3 blue buttons and blue markings going around the edge of it. In the middle of the device was a grayish colored screen and down the right hand side of the device there was slit while down the left hand side there was an opening and positioned on the bottom of the device was a second slit but this one was smaller. She pressed the left blue button and a holographic image of a blue wolf hovered above the screen.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Sadie asked as she stared at the holographic image, "Why was the crystal inside my Digivice reacting?"

"I am afraid I do not know Sadie," Ayame explained.

"Do you think it was Cassidy? After all it started reacting when she was standing right next to me," Sadie asked as she leaned back against the toilets back.

"I don't think so. After all you've been around her a lot of times, and that's the first time that's happened," Ayame pondered. Sadie sighed loudly lowering her head. This was frustrating. Then a thought occurred to her.

"I know this is a long shot, but could it be the other half of my crystal?" Sadie asked as straightened herself up again.

"Well…," Ayame trailed off in thought.

"After all you did say when I first asked you about the crystal being broken that it would react strongly if the other half was near," Sadie explained.

"Yes, I did, and it's true but I don't know, it just didn't feel like it was the other half of the crystal," Ayame explained as she sighed heavily.

"Alright, I say the best thing to do is to see if it happens again and if it does we should investigate, ok?" Sadie asked.

"Sounds like a plan Sadie," Ayame replied smiling at her human friend.

"Ok then. Well I better get back, the bell will go very soon, and I still haven't finished my lunch," Sadie explained before pressing the left button again for the holographic image to disappear. But before pocketing it again she looked at the Digivice, and then slowly she opened it up by the slit down the side. It made a clicking sound as it opened. Inside looked so much different. It had a large circle in the centre of it and coming off it were what looked like wires. In the circle itself was a broken half a crystal ball, it was a clear blue colour with what appeared to have something engraved on the front, though it was hard to tell because of it being broken right down that bit.

"_If only I could find the other half of it. Then I might know what this thing is engraved on it," _Sadie sighed inwardly before clicking it back shut and placing it in her right pocket of her cardigan. She exited the bathroom and made her way back to her classroom. Sadly, as she did the bell went for 4th lesson.

"That's so unfair. I didn't even get to finish my lunch," Sadie whined as she stamped her foot on the floor in annoyance while pouting, "And I have to have PE on a Monday right after lunch" she continued "Why does this always happen to me?" she shouted loudly as she ran at full speed back towards her classroom. A few people who had been in the hallway at the time stopped, their conversations to stare at the shouting brunette as she ran at full speed through the corridors, before retreating back to their classroom while continuing to finish their conversations with each other.

* * *

Cassidy stood staring out at the landscape before her from where she was on top of the school roof. Yet even though the storm continued to rage on this didn't bother Cassidy. After all, the cape she was wearing was keeping her mostly dry, though it didn't matter; Cassidy had stood up here in the past in worse weather before. It wasn't that she was purposely trying to make herself sick, it was just to her standing on the roof and being able to see for miles made her feel at peace, plus it killed time till 5th lesson. Cassidy never did PE. It wasn't that she was lazy she had her reasons for not doing it, and because of this the teachers and students of the school had become used to see her sitting up on the roof in all weathers. Cassidy was soon brought to reality when a dark shadow came past her and the fluttering of a cape could be heard behind her.

"What do you want BioGailmon?" Cassidy simply asked, not even bothering to acknowledge the beings presence.

"I see you're just as bad tempered as you normally are Cassidy," BioGailmon taunted at the young girl in front of him.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Cassidy replied turning her head to the side to look at him. BioGailmon was about 3 inches taller than Cassidy, and looked similar to a magician, as he wore a long dark blue, almost black, cape which had gold and white patterns printed on it. His face was covered by a golden mask and only tints of his white hair could be seen underneath his hood. In his left hand he was carrying a golden sun staff; however his hand looked more like a shadow then an actual flesh and blood hand.

"What do you want?" Cassidy asked giving BioGailmon her ice cold stare.

"My, my, impatient aren't we" BioGailmon taunted again before disappearing, "After all, what I have to tell you is much too important to be rushed," BioGailmon continued as he reappeared behind Cassidy. Cassidy didn't even flinch as he reached out his shadowy hand and grabbed her by the shoulder resulting in pulling her back into a strong embrace.

"Now then listen up because I have orders from BioBoogiemon for you," BioGailmon whispered into her left ear. Cassidy straightened up as BioGailmon whispered his cursed name into her ear.

"It would appear he has found another one of you pathetic Crystal Warriors," BioGailmon stated slyly. Cassidy face changed from angry to shocked as she gasped quickly while, turning around to face BioGailmon who stared at her emotionally. She knew full well who he was referring to.

"What does that have to do with me?" Cassidy asked.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer too?" BioGailmon replied as he released Cassidy from the embrace.

"And if I don't?" Cassidy asked as she looked down at the floor of the rooftop. BioGailmon stopped in mid step and turned around to face her.

"What?" he asked thinking maybe he had heard wrong.

"What would happen if I didn't get rid of them, after all that is what you're asking me to do right" Cassidy asked clenching her fist tightly at her sides. Suddenly she felt BioGailmon shadowy hand grip at the fount on her cape, and she was whirled around to face him.

"Need I remind you who it was who helped you get your back on so many people over all these years?" BioGailmon shouted at Cassidy, gripping harder at her cape and pulling her closer to him.

"Fine, I'll do it," Cassidy muttered turning her head away from BioGailmon. BioGailmon growled lightly in his throat before letting Cassidy go.

"You just make sure you do. Otherwise the master might just change his mind about you," BioGailmon muttered as he disappeared into the heart of the storm, leaving Cassidy standing there soaked, yet again.

* * *

"Man I'm so late" Anthony whined as he grabbed his outdoor shoes from inside his locker, then replacing the empty space in his locker with his indoor shoes. Slipping quickly into his outdoor shoes he ran as fast as he could through the school nearly deserted playground. He had promised to meet his sister 5 minutes ago so they could walk home but he was running late, though is wasn't entirely his fault after all it was all down to that new trainee teacher. Mrs. Lever she had thought that they finished at 3:15 but in actual fact they finished at 3:10.

"Sadie!" he called out as he saw his sister come into sight. She was leaning against the brick wall that surrounding the school and she looked quite bored as well as quite wet.

"What took you so long?" Sadie asked as pushed herself off the wall with both hands before she hoisted her school bag back up on to her shoulders.

"Sorry we had some new trainee teacher and I don't think I need to tell you the rest" Anthony explained as he arched forward in an attempt to get his breath back.

"Oh I hate trainee teachers there always the same. They never read up on the school policy they just simply stroll in here and expect to know everything" Sadie complained as she folded her arms over her chest "Anyway, do you have everything?"

"Um…I think so" Anthony replied as he looked up at the sky in thought while placing a finger under his chin.

"You better check now, because there is no way I'm coming back to school later on tonight" Sadie explained. Anthony took his bag off his back placed a hand in and began rummaging around.

"Let's see YuGiOh cards?" he asked himself as he pulled out his deck "check" he mentally ticked off as he placed them back in the bag "Equipment? Check and books? Check" "Yep everything here" he replied happily as he swung his bag back on his back.

"Good now come I'm getting soaked just standing here" Sadie stated as she took off down the street at a fast pace.

"Hey wait, you have longer legs then me" Anthony shouted as he ran to catch up with his sister.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home anyway?" Anthony asked when he finally managed to catch up with Sadie, but still had to keep a jogging pace to stay by her side.

"Well I have 3 reasons actually!" Sadie replied.

"Go on" Anthony asked.

"Well, 1 it's pouring down with rain and we'll catch a cold if we stay out here to long" Sadie said as she began to explain "2, grand dad is in the house on his own and you remember what the nurse said? We're not to leave him alone for to long and 3, my favorite program is on tonight"

"I should have known shouldn't I that it would have something to do with one of your programs" Anthony half laughed sarcastically.

"What's that so suppose to mean?" Sadie asked giving him her best glare.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing" Anthony replied as he jogged in fount of Sadie. Sadie simply pouted at this.

"Oh by the way I just remembered something" Anthony said as something clicked in his mind as he began walking backwards so he could continued to talk to Sadie.

"What? That you forgotten to do your homework again" Sadie asked smiling wickedly at her brother.

"No!" Anthony shouted stopping.

"Are you sure? After all I'll be more than happy to help, well for the usual price of course" Sadie taunted as she over took her brother.

"THIS HAS NOHTING TO DO WITH MY HOMEWORK!" Anthony shouted as he ran in fount of Sadie halting her in place.

"Well what is it then?" Sadie asked getting quite impatient with her brother secrecy.

"Well I wanted to know, did Ayame sense a Digimon today?" Anthony asked. Sadie blinked her eyes in surprise before recalling the incident at lunch.

"Yeah she did actually" Sadie replied.

"When was that?" a shocked Anthony asked.

"At lunch, why?" Sadie asked with a raising eyebrow.

"Well Gaomon said he sensed something at lunch, so I decided in investigate but didn't find anything" Anthony explained "I thought maybe it was a coincidence so that's why I wanted to know if Ayame sensed something as well".

"Well when Cassidy was standing next me my crystal starting reacting so I'm not really sure if Ayame was sensing a Digimon or…" Sadie trailed off.

"Wait you mean there could be more of those crystals?" Anthony asked.

"It's possible or she could just be a Digidestined either way something happened when she was there" Sadie explained.

"But if that's the case, then why did Gaomon sense something?" Anthony asked he sounded confused at the whole situation.

"I'm not sure, maybe there really is a Digimon around? Sadie replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Anthony asked now getting excited at the thought of a battle.

"I don't know Anthony" Sadie pondered "I mean think about it we've never actually fought in a real battle before"

"Then now's you're chance" a female voice rang out. Shocked Sadie and Anthony turned to face there speaker. It was a girl who had bright red, spiky, shoulder length hair and over her red eyes she wore a red mask; her arms were folded over her red sleeveless t-shirt which was covered by her red, high collar, elbow length jacket. She wore a pair of red, folded over, fingerless gloves on her hands, while the lower half of the body was covered by a short, red miniskirt which a pair of red shorts could be seen sticking out from underneath and a pair of red knee length boots with a slight heel covered her feet. Around her neck there was a black collar which looked out place on her red get up.

"Who are you?" Anthony shouted. Cassidy didn't answer but continued to stare at the 2.

"The fact that she has red hair and she striking us when it's dark, makes me think that she maybe that phantom girl who has been attacking people lately" Sadie explained sarcastically pointing to the girl red hair.

"Wow I guess you're right, but still it might not be her" Anthony stated smugly.

"How many people do you know with bright red hair?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

"Well not many but I bet there are others out there with bright red hair" Anthony shouted back. By this point Cassidy was beginning to get annoyed of their scrabbling.

"_Kaida any luck" Cassidy asked in her head._

"_Sorry Cassidy there is no doubt about the one who owns the crystal though I can't tell which crystal it is" Kaida explained._

"_So which one has the crystal" asked Cassidy._

"_The girl has the crystal" Kaida replied. Cassidy sighed and turned to face Sadie this was going to be harder than she had first thought._

"_However" Kaida continued "The boy is giving off a Digimon presence"_

"_What" Cassidy narrowed her eyes at the young boy; there was no doubt about it. That boy had a Digimon._

"_Kaida" Cassidy shouted._

"_Yes" responded Kaida._

"_Keep track on him I'll deal with Sadie" Cassidy explained._

"Alright enough scrabbling" Cassidy shouted at the top of her lungs, the brother and sister turned to face the girl. "I didn't come here to listen to your family feuds. I came here for the crystal" Cassidy explained narrowing her eyes at Sadie.

"Wait what do you know about my crystal?" Sadie asked shocked as she placed a hand over her pocket

"What I know about it. Is none of your concern, now hand it over!" ordered Cassidy extending her hand towards Sadie.

"Never" Sadie shouted wrapping her hand tightly around the device in her pocket.

"I warm you're not making this easy for yourself" Cassidy commented as she advanced forwards towards Sadie. Sadie stood there still clutching her pocket as Cassidy advanced further forward.

"Hey, you leave my sister alone" Anthony shouted. Both girls turned to face the young boy as he held out a kind of blue rectangle device. It looked a spitting image of a phone with a camera hole on the back, a piece of string was wrapped around a small hook which attatched to the top of the phone and down the side you could clearly see a slit. He had the camera side facing them.

"_Interesting he keeps his Digimon in that Digivice" Cassidy thought smiling to herself "Then again, it won't do him any good summoning it" Cassidy broke off with a chuckle._

"Gaomon relies" Anthony shouted pressing one of the buttons on the fount of the device. A swirl a data appeared from the back of the device which soon floated down to the ground to form a shape. Once that data had disappeared a Digimon could clearly be seen it was a blue dog with a white stomach fur and more white fur around his paws and mouth, around his head he wore a red headband with tassels hanging from the back, while he was also sporting a pair of matching red boxing gloves.

"A Gaomon, you must be joking" Cassidy mocked "How do you expect a rookie to stand up to me?"

"Gaomon has a lot more fight then you think" Anthony exclaimed "ready boy?" he asked turning to face the blue dog

"You bet" replied Gaomon as he brought his fist in fount of his chest in a boxer's stance.

"Then let's go, DIGIVOLVE!" Anthony shouted as out of his pocket he pulled a small, blue card. The card was a rectangle shape with a large image in the centre with a bit of writing underneath which couldn't really be made out because it was written in a different language. The image itself was a symbol of some sort, it was shaped like a 5 pointed star, however in the centre of the larger star was a smaller 5 pointed star which crossed over the other one at the gaps in-between the larger stars points and placed right in the centre of both stars was the japanese symbol for Ice. Anthony turned the device on its side (so that the slit was facing upwards and the screen side towards Cassidy and Sadie) and slashed the card through the slit. On the screen the same symbol that was once on the card appeared closely followed by an image of something that looked like a dog crossed with a wolf. A blue light emitted from the screen and surrounded Gaomon as his form slowly began to change.

"**GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GAOGAMON"**

As the light faded around Gaomon a much larger Digimon now stood his place. This Digimon still had the dog like appearance but now resembled more of a wolf, like Gaomon he had blue fur with white stomach fur but he had more white than Gaomon had. His face was blue with white mouth and nose area while on his forehead he had a gold 4 pointed star. Around his neck he had a white fur mane with to yellow braids in it, while his fount 2 paws were covered by a pair of red boxing gloves similar to the ones Gaomon had wore and his back legs had bandages wrapped around them.

"So you're Digimon can Digivolve" Cassidy muttered as she stare at the champion level Digimon "Still it doesn't matter, I came here for the crystals and I'm not leaving without it. So why don't you go play with your friends little boy".

"No calls me little boy" Anthony shouted. At his partner outburst Gaogamon growled and charged at Cassidy with full speed. Cassidy looked unfazed by the champion bounding towards her and simply let out an irradiated sigh and turning her head to the side in disgust.

"How pathetic" Cassidy stated raising her right hand so her palm was facing the Digimon "fire shield" she muttered as a barricade of fire surrounded the girl. Upon seeing the flames rise up around the young girl, the champion managed to stop himself just in time before he went smacking into the barricade made of fire.

"Try attacking her Gaogamon" Anthony shouted words of encouragement at his partner.

"Spiral Blow" Gaogamon shouted as he released a blue tornado from his mouth. It hit the fire barricade swirling around like a drill as it attempted to break through the flames. Cassidy clenched her teeth together angrily and closed her eyes in thought.

"_This is getting ridiculous Kaida" Cassidy muttered in her head._

"_Then what do we do now Cassidy?" Kaida asked quietly._

"_We've got to get rid for this boy and his Digimon now, otherwise you know…" Cassidy trailed off._

"_I know what, but there isn't again think I can do" Kaida explained._

"_Yes there is increase the power you're giving me" Cassidy replied._

"_But Cassidy…" Kaida trailed off._

"_Just do it" Cassidy shouted._

"_Yes Cassidy!" Kaida replied quietly. _Cassidy eyes shot open to reveal darker red eyes much darker than the ones she had before, they looked more like a crimson colour now. Anthony gasped as Cassidy turned to face him; her eyes now hold nothing but anger and hatred. Cassidy advert her gaze from Anthony so it was now back on Gaogamon who continued to fire his attack at her; slowly while still continuing to stare at Gaogamon she raised her left hand and held it at about the same height as the other one. Gaogamon saw this but didn't realize what the girl was doing till it was too late.

"Fire Barrage" Cassidy shouted as small bullets of fire shot out of her left palm. Being fire they simply passed through the barricade and began pelting at the champion from all directions. Gaogamon gave a howl as they hit his fur with piercing speed before a swirl data appeared around the rookie and he reverted back into Gaomon who now lay limply on the floor not to far away from Cassidy. Once Gaogamon attack had completely disappeared Cassidy let both arms fall limply by her side.

"Gaomon, No!" Anthony shouted as he began running towards his injured partner but was stopped when a fireball hit the ground just in fount of his feet. Anthony stopped in mid run and covered his face with his arms he just narrowly missed being burned. He cautiously removed his arms from his face to see Cassidy coming towards him, in her left palm a fireball burned.

"Ugh…Anthony" Gaomon managed out weakly as he attempted to reach his partner.

"Anthony what are you doing run!" Sadie shouted as she ran towards them.

"_I can't my legs won't respond" Anthony thought as tears began to sting at his eyes. _Cassidy stared at the young boy below as his salty tears fell staining his cheeks, their eyes locked together and Cassidy could see the fear in the boys' hazel colored eyes, while Anthony could see eyes full of deep pain in Cassidy crimson eyes.

"_Why do her eyes looked so pain for someone who is evil?" Anthony asked himself as he continued to stare into her eyes._

"Anthony!" Sadie screamed as she ran "Please whoever just stop. Please don't hurt him". Cassidy ignored Sadie desperate pleas to stop and instead lifted her palm up so it was hovering above Anthony chest. Anthony watched as the flames crackled and danced in the girls' hand.

"NO!" Sadie screamed as a bright blue enveloped her body. Anthony, Gaomon and Cassidy turned to the 13 year old girl who now was completely covered by the blue light.

"What is this?" Sadie asked as the bright blue light surrounded her. A strong wind suddenly picked up around the girl and her hair and clothes begin flapping back and forwards.

"Sadie" Ayame voice rang out though the strong wind.

"Ayame what's going on?" Sadie questioned.

"We're Digivolving Sadie" Ayame explained as she appeared next to Sadie. She was a small arctic wolf who came up to Sadie knee; she had thick blue fur which covered all of her body except for her small stubby ears and quite large paws which were white. Around her head she wore an ice blue headband similar to the one Sadie wore, but unlike her partners hers had little white snowflakes printed on it. Around her neck and all 4 of her paws she had ice blue ribbons wrapped around them, each ribbon was kept in place by a snowflake clip.

"What do you mean Digivolving?" Sadie asked as the fear was now evident in her voice.

"Our partnership has grown so strong we now have the ability to join together as one" Ayame explained as Sadie pulled her Digivice out of her pocket. She stared at it as the blue light emitted from the Digivice, on the screen Sadie could see all kinds' numbers, letters and symbols zoom past each other each one going in a different direction from the other.

"What is it doing?" Sadie asked.

"It's downloading you!" Ayame replied.

"WHAT?" Sadie shouted. Ayame visibly flinched at Sadie before sighing calmly.

"Don't worry Sadie nothing bad is going to happen" Ayame giggled. Suddenly the Sadie Digivice gave off 2 bleeps and a card injected itself out of the silt at bottom.

"What is this?" Sadie asked as she took the card in her hand. It was about the same size as a playing card. It was white and around the edge it was decorated with the same blue pattern that was on her Digivice. The centre of the card contained a picture of what appeared to be a girl all dressed in blue but underneath that was a box with what appeared writing init but it was hard to make out as the writing was blurred.

"That is a DNA Card, it took your DNA and my DNA and fused them to form this card" Ayame explained.

"Our DNA" Sadie gasped as she stared at the card in her hand.

"Yes now listen carefully to what I have to say take that card and slash it down the right hand side of your Digivice" Ayame explained pointing with her paw to the Digivice in Sadie hand.

"But I don't understand what will that do" Sadie asked.

"You'll see, now go on before it's too late" Ayame giggled again. Sadie looked at Ayame before shifting her gaze to stare at the card in her hand. Sighing she held her Digivice in fount her so that the slit in the right side was facing upwards, before in one quick motion she slashed the card through the silt. The Digivice gave 2 quick bleeps before a blinding blue light shot out of the screen consuming the girl and her partner.

"**HUMAN DNA ACTIVATE**"

As the blue light faded, a forceful wind was created which forced Anthony, Cassidy and Gaomon to shield their eyes. Anthony was first to remove his arm from his face and was shocked by what he saw.

"Sad…Sad…Sadie?" he questioned, where Sadie had once stood there was now a girl who looked about Sadie height, but she looked nothing like Sadie. This girl who blue hair with was quite long it was mostly kept straight and down apart from the 2 strands at the fount which fell just below her chin, they were plaited and kept in place by 2 lighter blue ribbons. She had bright blue intense eyes which were covered by a blue mask. Her upper body consisted of a long sleeved, blue jumper with came right up to her fingers while over the top she wore a blue, high collar, sleeveless jacket. Her lower half was basically a blue, knee length skirt which covered the top half of her knee length, blue boots which had a slight heel to them.

"What is this?" Sadie questioned as she stared at her new form.

"_You and I became one we now share the same body" Ayame explained from somewhere inside Sadie head._

"But how is that possible?" Sadie continued to ask.

"_Your desire to protect your brother was so strong it triggered off the crystal allowing us to become one, now shall we" Ayame explained. _Cassidy gritted her teeth hard together and stared at the girl.

"_This is not good I was supposed to get that crystal before she learnt how to use it" Cassidy thought "From her outfit and the fact her Digimon partner is an arctic wolf I say she the guardian of the Wolf Crystal which means she uses ice attacks, just my luck"_

"Hey you" Sadie shouted snapping Cassidy out of her thoughts "No one gets away with picking on my brother, except me. You're going pay for what you did"

"Oh really" Cassidy commented slyly as she crossed her arms over chest smugly.

"Yeah really now prepare yourself" Sadie shouted as she brought her both hands up in fount her, as she did as blue light formed between them.

"Ice Wave" Sadie shouted as a wave of ice shot out of the blue light in her hand.

"Fire Bomb" Cassidy shouted as she threw the fireball that had been burning in her left hand which was going to use to destroy Anthony. It shot through the wave of ice melting it before it had a chance to even reach Cassidy.

"_What are we going to do Ayame?" Sadie asked in her head._

"_Don't worry" Ayame replied calmly_

"_How can I not worry" Sadie asked._

"_Because you don't need to" Ayame replied._

"_What?" Sadie asked clearly confused._

"_It's simple in the laws of nature fire always against ice" Ayame began to explain._

"_Oh great unless we can use other attacks apart from ice ones we're doomed thanks for pointing that out Ayame" Sadie commented sarcastically._

"_Not quiet" Ayame stated._

"_What do you mean?" Sadie asked._

"_Well yes it's true if we attack her with ice attacks then we don't have a chance, but if we attack with just force then we have a chance" Ayame explained._

"_But I can't fight; I'm too soft to fight" Sadie whined._

"_You can't fight, but I can" Ayame replied._

"_But how are we going to…" Sadie began but soon stopped when Ayame snapped at her._

"_Sadie just trust me let me handle this" Ayame replied smugly. _Cassidy stared at the girl gasping as she saw Sadie blue eyes turn to a darker blue which almost looked like they were black.

"You do know that's not going to help you, Fire Bomb" Cassidy shouted firing a fireball from her left hand this time. Sadie grinned and simply moved out of the way the bomb. Cassidy gritted her teeth further.

"That the best you got" Sadie smiled.

"No Fire Barrage" Cassidy shouted raising her left hand as little fire bullets shot out of her palm. Sadie ran forward dodging the bullets with ease. Cassidy gasped as Sadie came closer.

"You can't win that way" Sadie taunted as she shot her hand forwards landing a punch on the side of Cassidy face, resulting in knocking her a little way back.

"Wolf Frost" Sadie shouted as ice formed around her left hand before charging at the spot where Cassidy was still dazed. Cassidy groaned and placed her hand against the sore spot on her face. She could taste a copper taste in her mouth.

"_Blood that's all I need" Cassidy muttered._

"_Cassidy watch out" Kaida shouted quickly._ Cassidy dodged to the side just in time as Sadie punched the ground with her attack turning most of the area around it to ice.

"_She's learning fast this isn't good, I only came here to get the Crystal, but if I stay here any longer it might end in disaster for me but great news for her" Cassidy thought scowling at Sadie._

"What's the matter?" Sadie asked. Cassidy glared up at her "You had enough?" Sadie taunted. Cassidy spat the blood out of her mouth before turning around and beginning to walk away. "What's wrong with you too scared to fight?" Sadie shouted.

"I have no intention of fighting with you, I just came for that crystal but it is quite clear that today is not my day" Cassidy replied not even bothering to turn to face Sadie when she spoke. Sadie breathed a sigh of relief and was about to also walk away when she heard a crackling sound behind her and the familiar smell of burning could be smelt incredible close to her, she looked down and saw the tip of her boot was of fire. She screamed before desperately stamping her foot in an attempt to put it out.

"I warn you though, I will be back" Cassidy muttered as she jumped up onto the wall before disappearing over the other side.

"I hate her!" Sadie screamed in rage once she finally put the fire out on her boot, she was covered by a blue light before she changed back into Sadie.

"Sadie…" Anthony trailed off as he made his way over to her sister; he had his injured partner in his arms.

"Oh Anthony are you alright?" Sadie asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm alright, but what was that all about" Anthony asked staring past his sister to the scene where the 2 girls had just fought.

"I don't know, Ayame you have any idea" Sadie asked into her Digivice.

"Afraid not" Ayame replied.

"Oh well, what do you think she meant she'll be back?" Anthony asked.

"I suppose she really wants this crystal" Sadie explained as she look at the Digivice suddenly her eyes widened "No it can't be that time already".

"What, what's wrong?" Anthony asked frantically.

"It's almost half past 4" Sadie explained.

"Oh no we left Granddad alone all this time" Anthony gasped placing a hand over his mouth.

"That's not why I'm bothered about" Sadie exclaimed as tears began to sting at her eyes.

"Then what are you bothered about" Anthony asked confused.

"I missed my favorite program" Sadie cried as she broke out in a crying fit.

"Is that it, you missed your program" Anthony shouted.

"Of course what did you think I was so upset about" Sadie shouted.

"Well what about Granddad?" Anthony shouted back.

"What about him?" Sadie commented.

"You're the one who said we couldn't leave him on his own for to long" Anthony explained.

"So" Sadie shouted.

"So we have to get home otherwise we'll get into trouble" Anthony explained.

"Perhaps we could give you lift Sadie and Anthony" a female voice rang out from behind them. Both turned to see 2 women standing behind them, they both looked in their early 30's and were both about the same height. They both wore white lab coats over what appeared to be dresses though it was hard to tell since their coats were buttoned up. The woman on the right smiled at the 2 she had long red hair which was kept in a neat ponytail and wore a pair of black glasses, while the one of left looked almost annoyed like her partner her had long hair which was kept in a ponytail but her hair was black and her ponytail was done up a lot messier than the other, she too wore black glasses.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked.

"Why don't we discuss everything somewhere drier, what do you say?" the red hair woman replied while still smiling.

"Well all I have to say is, see I told you Sadie that there are others out there with bright red hair!" Anthony exclaimed pointing at the red hair woman.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
